Ireland (Brian Boru)
Ireland led by Brian Boru is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview Ireland Ireland is an island in the North Atlantic; the second largest in the British Isles. Politically, it is divided between the Republic of Ireland, which covers five-sixths of the island, and Northern Ireland, which is part of the United Kingdom, in the northeast of the island. Irish culture has had a significant influence on other cultures, especially in the fields of literature. Alongside mainstream Western culture, a strong indigenous culture exists, as expressed through Gaelic games, Irish music, and the Irish language. Brian Boru Brian Boru was an Irish king who ended the domination of the High Kingship of Ireland by the Uí Néill. Building on the achievements of his father, Cennétig mac Lorcain, and especially his elder brother, Mathgamain, Brian first made himself King of Munster, then subjugated Leinster, eventually becoming King of Ireland. He was the founder of the O'Brien dynasty. Dawn of Man "Good blessings to you, Brian Boru, High King of Ireland. Ireland is a bountiful land of song and drink. Overseen by meek lords, you rose to claim the High Kingship, submitting the isles and her hundred kings to your sovereignty. A patron of the Church and the monasteries, you secured your throne both in blood and in faith, and set the stage for your final battle and the successful repulsion of the viking invaders. The bards await your next great deed, O' legendary High King, Brian Boru. Can you bring glory and inspiration to their verses? Can you secure your dominion through alliance and conquest? Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time?" Introduction: "Ahah! Welcome to my kingdom! I am Brian Boru. What do they call you?" Introduction: "This is Ireland! I hope you handle your drink well, because tonight we feast in celebration of our new friendship!" Defeat: "The bards will sing songs about this battle. I may have lost! But Ireland will be preserved in verse!" Defeat: "I need a drink..." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Culture. * 1 Magistrate. |rewards = Great Works of Writing also generate points toward Great Merchants/MagistratesRise to Power: Claims.}} Gold per conquered city. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = All conquered cities receive a Monastery. * All conquered cities expand their borders.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now singing to your bardic verses and drinking your beers! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Leader Icon, Unique Component Icons, Leaderscene,). * Viregel: Art (Map). * Whoward: Utilities.Border and Area plot iterators * Andreas Waldeloft: Music.Crusader Kings II Soundtrack - The forest * Jesse Hopkins: ''Musi''c.Mount and Blade: Warband - Viking Conquest Reforged Soundtrack (Celtic) References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Northern Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Great Work Civilizations Category:Conquest Civilizations Category:City State Civilizations Category:Ireland